Inspection
by Chapaf
Summary: Shepard surprend Garrus durant un moment de détente… plutôt privé… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il décide alors de prendre les rênes.


_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_je trouvais qu'on manquait cruellement de fanfic en français sur notre Garrus préféré. J'ai dû en dévorer un semi-remorque en anglais et j'en avais traduite quelques unes pour moi. Du coup je me suis dit que je pouvais faire tourner._  
><em>Pour info, je n'ai sélectionné que mes préférées et surtout des courtes. Si j'ai le courage, je me lancerais plus tard sur un truc un peu plus long... <em>

_Par ailleurs, je ne suis absolument pas bilingue et je déteste le mot à mot, du coup vous aurez des aménagements sur certaines tournures de phrases par rapport à la VO même si j'essaye de coller au plus près. N'hésitez pas à me signaler si un truc vous choque particulièrement, je fais juste ça pour le fun ;)_

_Donc voici la première traduction que j'ai faite avec l'autorisation de sa super auteur PalavenBlues (vous trouverez l'originale sur AO3 sous le titre Inspection). Merci à elle pour ses histoires !_

* * *

><p>_Commandant Shepard, l'Officier Vakarian a demandé à ne pas être dé…<p>

_C'est bien dommage IDA. Parce que là je suis en service et j'ai besoin de ses compétences.

Shepard fonça droit vers la batterie principale sans ralentir. Cependant, elle s'arrêta une fois à l'intérieur. Garrus n'était ni en train de travailler sur les canons ni debout à sa console, en plein calibrage.

_Garrus ? appela t-elle.

_Oh, oui… Ne soyez pas timide, entendit-elle depuis le fond de la pièce.

Nom de…

Elle suivit le son de sa voix, surprise de voir qu'il avait aménagé une petite chambre dans la pièce de stockage. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'on puisse loger une couchette à dimensions turiennes là dedans. Puis, vint la plus grosse surprise de la journée. Après avoir contemplé la pièce, le lit, les couvertures, Shepard remarqua finalement que Garrus était étendu sur la couchette, caressant sa queue comme si c'était le dernier jour qu'ils passeraient ensemble.

_Garrus, appela t-elle encore, mais cette fois sa voix n'était plus guère qu'un murmure.

Elle couvrit son visage, désormais écarlate, de ses mains.

_Oui, continuez à dire mon nom, grogna t-il, les mots se perdant finalement dans un grondement.

Elle aurait dû partir. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle resta sur le pas de la porte, à le regarder, la bouche entrouverte. Elle était étourdie de se dire qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela avant. Non vraiment pas comme _ça_. Après tout, elle l'avait toujours traité en ami, le tenant à bonne distance depuis leur rencontre, même après avoir remarqué à quel point ils allaient bien ensemble.

_Oh, Shepard, refaites ça…

Elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait. Apparemment, Garrus aussi pensait qu'ils allaient plutôt bien ensemble. La rougeur quittait lentement le visage de Shepard tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à la situation. Ok, c'était clairement un dieu grec. Peut-être juste un peu plus turien qu'ils ne l'étaient habituellement. Mais, oh Dieu, la façon qu'avaient ses muscles de se contracter, l'expression de son visage tandis qu'il se laissait aller…

Sans parler de cette chaleur qu'il accumulait, et pour qui… Elle allait devoir réfléchir à ça. Enfin, pas maintenant. Mon Dieu non. Trop embarrassant. Elle commença à reculer doucement, un peu dépitée à l'idée de manquer le reste du spectacle.

_Shepard, s'il vous plait… Faites ce truc que les turiennes ne peuvent pas faire…

_Hein, qu'est-ce que les turiennes ne font pas ? demanda t-elle sans réfléchir.

_Shep… Merdeeee !

Garrus ouvrit finalement les yeux et tomba du lit. Il attrapa les couvertures, ses mandibules s'agitant dans le vide comme si elles cherchaient quoi dire. Shepard se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de rire. Merde. Bon, c'était raté pour la sortie discrète. Et maintenant ?

Merde, après tout elle était toujours censé être le Commandant non ? Elle regarda Garrus couché sur le sol, occupé à éviter son regard, tandis que la couverture déformée couvrait à peine les preuves de sa récente activité.

_Est-ce qu'on apprend pas aux soldats turiens à se lever quand un officier supérieur entre dans la pièce ?

Garrus resta interdit un instant, avant de se remettre doucement debout en jetant la couverture.

_Je pensais pourtant être au garde à vous, Commandant.

Shepard tenta de ne pas glousser. Il l'était vraiment. D'ailleurs, comment cette chose pouvait-elle tenir dans son armure ajustée ?

_En fait, je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait une inspection surprise.

_C'est tout ce qui fait la surprise gros malin.

Bien, elle avait montré qui commandait. Et elle fixait maintenant sa queue. Et lui, au lieu de regarder devant lui, la fixait maintenant directement, la défiant. Elle tenta de maîtriser une nouvelle rougeur. Les choses n'étaient pas censées se passer comme ça.

_Vous êtes atrocement confiant si on considère ce que je viens de surprendre, dit-elle.

Une mandibule se releva en un sourire.

_Et bien, vous n'avez pas fui, ni commencé à hurler. J'en ai déduit que vous aviez aimé ce que vous avez vu.

Shepard se retint juste à temps d'approuver. Non, ça ne se passait pas du tout comme il fallait.

_Alors, j'ai réussi ? lui demanda t-il.

Il n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place.

_Hmmm ?

_Est-ce que j'ai réussi l'inspection ? précisa t-il.

_Umm… Ouais… Oui… Vous avez réussi l'inspection surprise. Umm, à l'aise…

Elle se retournait pour partir quand la voix de Garrus la figea sur place.

_J'espère que vous serez également prête pour votre inspection… Commandant.

Shepard n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle s'enfuit.

* * *

><p>Garrus calibrait, anxieux. Elle aurait déjà dû être là. Peut-être qu'elle était débordée. Peut-être qu'elle l'évitait. Peut-être que… Garrus mit son travail en pause un moment pour tendre l'oreille. Esprits, elle n'était pas en train de l'éviter ; elle était de l'autre côté de la porte de la batterie principale. Il pressa quelques boutons sur son viseur, de quoi mesurer son rythme cardiaque. Elle semblait nerveuse. Ma foi, ça ne pouvait pas être mauvais. Enfin, c'était selon…<p>

Garrus se détourna quand la porte s'ouvrit, semblant se concentrer sur son travail tandis que Shepard entrait. Elle se posa sur son banc habituel, le regardant tout en tentant de ne pas avoir l'air de le faire. Garrus essaya de ne pas sourire, il la tenait.

_Besoin de moi pour quelque chose ? demanda t-il, la regardant se tortiller du coin de l'œil.

_Juste… Je crois qu'on devrait parler.

Shepard laissa son regard errer sur la pièce tandis qu'il se retournait pour lui faire face, fixant le plafond, le sol, les panneaux de contrôle, et tout ce qui n'était pas Garrus Vakarian lui-même.

_On peut parler, répondit-il, se demandant comme il allait pouvoir arriver à ses fins. Il se frottait l'arrière du cou de la main quand l'idée lui vint.

_C'est pas évident de gérer tout ce stress en mission. Nous avons une manière bien différente de faire sur les vaisseaux turiens.

_Mordez à l'hameçon Shepard_.

_Oh ? Comment ça ? demanda t-elle, en le regardant finalement.

_Il y a peu de restrictions personnelles sur les vaisseaux turiens. Mais nos commandants nous imposent une discipline de fer, et ils savent que nous avons besoin d'exutoires. Nous avons des salles d'entrainement, des simulateurs de combat, et même des rings de full-contact… Tout ce qu'il faut pour évacuer le stress.

Il appuya avec emphase sur le « tout ce qu'il faut », regardant ses joues se teinter de rose.

_Donc, vous voulez dire que l'équipage se fout joyeusement sur la gueule entre deux missions ?

_Parfois. Ça permet d'évacuer le stress tout en évitant les conflits. Je me souviens d'une fois... On devait attaquer des pirates butariens. Très risqué. J'étais à couteaux tirés avec une éclaireuse. Elle a proposé qu'on se départage sur le ring.

_Je suppose que vous l'avez remise à sa place.

Garrus tenta de ne pas sourire de satisfaction. Il l'avait amenée juste là où il la voulait.

_En fait, elle est moi étions les meilleurs spécialistes du combat à mains nues sur le vaisseau. J'avais une belle allonge, mais elle était souple comme pas deux.

Il secoua la tête, oubliant presque le but de son histoire tandis qu'il se remémorait le combat.

_Ça a été brutal. Égalité à la neuvième. Je peux vous dire que ça grommelait chez les parieurs. On s'est… ah… départagé en un seul round dans ses quartiers. J'avais une belle allonge, mais elle était souple comme pas deux. Ça aussi ça permet d'évacuer le stress.

Shepard se tortillait encore et encore, mal à l'aise. Elle évita de le regarder tandis qu'elle faisait son offre.

_Vous avez l'air d'avoir accumulé pas mal de stress, je pourrais vous aider à l'évacuer.

_Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez la boxe, Shepard. Mais, quand vous voulez.

_Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle et vous le savez très bien, grogna Shepard.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa et la referma avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

_Shepard, appela Garrus, l'arrêtant. Je sais de quoi vous parliez. Et je le pensais. Quand vous voulez.

_Oh.

Il la regarda avec attention, mémorisant la façon qu'avait le rouge de lui monter aux joues. Il n'avait jamais vu Shepard hors de son élément, rien moins qu'en total contrôle de chaque situation. Il était le seul à pouvoir la faire douter d'elle.

_Nous… reparlerons de ça plus tard, dit-elle dans un murmure.

_Bien sûr, dit-il.

Shepard acquiesça et commença à se diriger vers la porte.

_Dès que vous aurez passé votre propre inspection, ajouta t-il.

Shepard se figea, puis se retourna lentement pour lui faire face.

_Quoi ?

_Oh, ce n'était pas un blague. Rendre la pareille, c'est plus fair play vous savez.

_Qui a dit que je jouais fair play ?

_Personne. Mais vous le ferez avec moi, lui dit-il.

Il releva le menton. Ce n'était pas juste une question d'inspection, quoi qu'elle puisse en penser. Il ne serait pas le vilain petit secret du Commandant, il était son égal et entendait être traité comme tel. Si elle le voulait, elle ferait mieux de le vouloir tout entier.

Les yeux de Shepard s'écarquillèrent en comprenant et elle rougit de nouveau.

_Je ne… Je ne suis pas certaine… Laissez-moi y réfléchir, ok ?

* * *

><p>Shepard grogna devant son ordinateur, frustrée. Elle avait plus ou moins ignoré Garrus les semaines précédentes. Quand elle ne pouvait complètement l'ignorer, elle ignorait leurs conversations. Elle avait juste suggéré de relâcher un peu la pression. Ce que Garrus semblait suggérer… Sans parler de ce qu'il avait explicitement formulé les jours précédents. « Je veux tout ou rien », lui avait-il dit hier. Pas juste relâcher la pression. Soit rien, soit… Shepard n'était pas sûre d'être prête. Être vulnérable à une autre personne ? Elle avait du travail bordel ! Elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça.<p>

Shepard jeta un œil à la pendule, décidant qu'elle irait juste prendre une douche avant de se mettre au lit. Il était bien assez tard pour qu'elle puisse prétendre être fatiguée, non ? En fait, elle ne l'était pas, mais elle ne se sentait pas non plus d'humeur à travailler. Des images indésirables de ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec un certain turien lui arrivèrent, et elle se trouva incapable de les chasser. Tout ce qu'elle aurait à faire, ce serait de reprendre depuis le début, lui dire qu'elle était d'accord pour quelque chose de sérieux. Il serait là dans l'instant. Elle l'aurait probablement fait s'il avait joué fair play ces derniers temps.

Elle lâcha ses vêtements sur le sol de la salle de bain, tentant de ne plus penser à tout ça. A chaque fois qu'il l'avait vue cette semaine, il s'était approché, lui posant des questions tout à fait pertinentes, ce qui aurait pu être fait à une distance normale. Au lieu de ça, il l'avait acculée contre un mur, se tenant assez près pour qu'elle puisse sentir sa chaleur sans pour autant la toucher, ronronnant sa question directement dans son oreille, soufflant doucement dans son cou. Était-elle encore supposée jouer fair play ?

Shepard se glissa sous l'eau chaude, grognant son contentement. Tout ses muscles semblèrent se relaxer d'un coup et elle tangua doucement avant de se rattraper au mur d'une main. Son autre main prit le chemin du sud tandis que son esprit restait bloqué sur Vakarian. Il l'avait attrapée plus tôt dans la journée, parlant sans fin de divers problèmes d'armement. Ils étaient dans l'ascenseur, donc il avait eu tout le temps de ronronner et de feuler contre elle. Elle avait su par la courbe moqueuse de ses mandibules qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Elle garda l'image de son visage et commença à se caresser doucement. Elle laissa échapper un doux gémissement avant de murmurer son nom.

_Garrus.

_On pense à mon gros gourdin de rêve ? lança une voix derrière elle.

_Bordel, Vakarian !

Shepard fit volte face, son visage en feu, tandis qu'elle toisait son officier en second.

* * *

><p>Garrus la regarda alors qu'elle se glissait sous la douche, sentant son armure rétrécir dangereusement. Ça faisait des semaines qu'il essayait de lui demander si elle avait pris une décision, mais elle continuait de l'esquiver. Finalement, il avait abandonné son idée et avait simplement commencé à lui parler, se réjouissant de voir son cœur s'emballer quand sa voix se faisait grave. Il savait qu'elle le voulait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas l'admettre ?<p>

Maintenant, il la regardait alors qu'elle se tenait sous l'eau, son estomac se nouant quand il vit où sa main se glissait. Il pouvait balancer son armure et être dans la douche avec elle en deux pas. Alors, ça pourrait être sa main…

_Garrus, murmura t-elle.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle était en train de penser à lui. Il dit la première stupidité qui lui passa par la tête.

_On pense à mon gros gourdin de rêve ? demanda t-il.

Il tenta de ne pas rire alors qu'elle se retournait d'un bloc. Elle glissa et il pensa devoir la rattraper, mais elle se redressa avant même qu'il ait pu bouger. Merde, une bonne occasion de perdue.

_Bordel, Vakarian !

Son regard était effrayant, mais c'était difficile d'avoir peur d'elle quand ses tétons érigés suppliaient d'être touchés, léchés. Mordillés doucement.

_Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? demanda t-elle.

_Et bien, si ma mémoire est bonne, vous devez toujours passer cette inspection.

Shepard se raidit, relevant le menton. Ses poings serrés posés sur ses hanches.

_Et pourquoi maintenant en particulier ?

_Et bien, j'ai surveillé l'utilisation de l'eau dans votre cabine. Je cherchais le bon moment pour… vous interrompre.

_Merde, c'était pas la meilleure chose à dire_, pensa t-il alors que son visage se fermait.

Ça ne marchait pas du tout. Elle ne trouvait pas son quasi harcèlement romantique, elle n'était pas ensorcelée par sa façon de la suivre pour murmurer contre sa gorge… En fait, elle le pensait vraiment lorsqu'elle proposait de relâcher la pression, et rien d'autre. Il lui avait dit que ce serait tout ou rien, et ça allait se terminer par rien du tout. Voulait-il vraiment abandonner complètement ?

_Pourquoi ne pas prétendre que je n'ai jamais demandé plus Shepard ? Contentons-nous de relâcher un peu la pression.

_Huu ? demanda t-elle.

La colère dans son regard avait été remplacée par la confusion tandis que Garrus commençait à défaire son armure. Il lâcha chaque morceau sur le sol, espérant que s'il elle changeait d'avis et se mettait à hurler, elle aurait la décence de le faire avant qu'il ne soit complètement nu. Il risqua un bref regard dans sa direction. Elle ne semblait pas être sur le point de le jeter dehors sans armure ; au lieu de cela, elle semblait apprécier le spectacle. Il se débarrassa de son justaucorps, le laissant tomber en tas au sol, et s'avança dans la douche avec elle, la forçant à reculer pour lui faire un peu de place.

_Je… Uh… Je pensais que vous vouliez plus, big boy. Que vous n'étiez pas disposer à négocier.

_J'ai changé d'avis. J'ai décidé que je prendrais ce que vous aviez à offrir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne réclamerais plus autre chose.

Ses mains restaient posées sur sa taille, tentantes mais attendant qu'elle réponde.

* * *

><p>Shepard le regarda de nouveau : plus de deux mètres de turien entièrement nu. Dans sa douche. Offrant de relâcher la pression, d'être son compagnon, ou n'importe quoi entre les deux. Tout ce qu'elle voudrait. Ses mains étaient toujours sur ses hanches et elle se dit que cela semblait terriblement juste. Mais est-ce que tout ça n'était pas qu'un effet du moment ; peut-être qu'elle devrait prendre une minute pour réfléchir ?<p>

_Garrus, commença t-elle, mais déjà il se penchait sur elle pour l'embrasser. Mais où diable avait-il appris à embrasser comme ça ? Les turiens n'étaient pas censés pouvoir… pouvoir… Les pensées désertèrent son esprit et, quand il relâcha finalement sa bouche pour faire glisser sa langue et ses dents le long de sa gorge, elle avait oublié ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire.

Il la poussa doucement et elle se retrouva adossée au mur carrelé, l'eau chaude ruisselant sur eux deux. Quand il atteignit son téton, son dos s'arqua et elle soupira. Ses hanches décollèrent et Garrus rit, laissant une de ses mains tracer un chemin le long de son corps pour trouver ce point qui palpitait déjà si fort pour lui. Il frôla son clitoris d'une phalange, et quand elle se cambra encore il avança, la pressant de son corps contre le mur, l'empêchant de bouger.

_Garrus... s'il vous plait…

_C'est ce que vous vouliez ? demanda t-il, laissant son pouce glisser sur son clitoris tandis qu'un doigt trouvait son chemin en elle.

Elle essaya de répondre ; il y avait autre chose qu'elle voulait, pensa t-elle. Une chose pour laquelle elle venait juste de se décider. Mais, à cet instant, elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler quoi. Les dents de Garrus mordillaient doucement son cou tandis que sa main la caressait toujours. Ses jambes commencèrent à trembler et il retira sa main.

_Attends… Vous n'allez pas…

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe de tout, gronda t-il contre sa gorge.

Puis il l'embrassa et se laissa tomber à genoux. Il la souleva facilement, laissant ses jambes reposer sur son col et supportant son poids en pétrissant ses fesses. Sa langue pointa et elle frissonna.

_S'il vous plaît, murmura t-elle, et le monde disparut alors qu'il glissait sa langue en elle. Shepard essaya de parler, mais tout ce qui sortit fut un gémissement inarticulé. Garrus ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper, gloussant contre elle. Son pouce trouva son bourgeon et commença à tracer des petits cercles à cet endroit. Shepard se sentit se tendre, prête à se perdre complètement dans le plaisir qu'il lui donnait.

_Venez pour moi Shepard, murmura Garrus, mordant sa cuisse avant que sa langue ne retourne à son ouvrage.

_Garrus, s'il vous plaît… Je ne peux pas…

Sa phrase s'estompa dans un cri alors qu'elle jouissait, les deux mains accrochées à sa frange, essayant de l'attirer plus près, plus profond. Garrus n'arrêta pas, continuant de la caresser de ses doigts et de sa langue, l'amenant au sommet du plaisir encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie complètement où elle se trouvait.

* * *

><p>Garrus la regarda, surpris ; il avait toujours pensé que les orgasmes multiples étaient une invention du porno. Mais bon, il n'était pas homme à refuser ce cadeau. Il continua à la caresser de sa langue, grognant en elle à chaque fois qu'elle palpitait, se refermant autour de ses doigts. Esprits, il espérait qu'elle serait encore prête après ça ; il aurait pu assommer un krogan avec ce qu'il tenait.<p>

Shepard sembla finalement perdre son énergie, et Garrus dut lutter pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le côté. Il la cala dans ses bras, éteignant distraitement l'eau avant de quitter la salle de bain.

Elle ne voulait peut-être que du sexe, mais bon Dieu, il allait lui faire expérimenter le meilleur de sa vie ! Il la porta jusqu'au lit et l'allongea doucement tandis qu'il laissait sa langue explorer son corps. Elle était consciente quoiqu'un peu confuse. Garrus l'embrassa et la mordilla doucement tandis qu'il attendait qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

Il s'allongea à demi contre elle, une de ses jambes fermement pressée entre les siennes.

_Garrus, murmura t-elle.

_Juste là, Shep, dit-il, semant des morsures à peine esquissées le long de son cou. Vous en voulez… encore ? demanda t-il.

En guise de réponse, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'attirant plus près. Garrus n'attendit pas d'autre signal ; d'un seul mouvement, il fut en elle. La combinaison de son étroitesse brûlante et de son gémissement gourmand manquèrent de le faire jouir. Il marqua une pause, essayant de regagner un peu de contrôle avant de commencer à bouger, adoptant un rythme lent et tendre. Shepard se tordit sous lui, soupirant, gémissant et réclamant plus.

Esprits, pourquoi avait-il tant attendu ? Il aurait dû la baiser dès qu'elle l'y avait autorisé. Il avait perdu deux semaines à vouloir plus.

Shepard lui sourit largement alors qu'elle se resserrait sur lui, et Garrus dut lutter pour ne pas se laisser aller, pour ne pas que ça se termine trop tôt. Esprits, comment est-ce qu'elle faisait ça ? Est-ce que toutes les humaines pouvaient le faire ?

_Esprits, Shepard, grogna t-il contre elle.

Elle frissonna sous lui tandis qu'il luttait pour conserver un rythme modéré. Il perdit ce combat lorsqu'elle commença à gémir son nom, entrecoupé de jurons tandis qu'elle réclamait «plus ». Son pouce retourna sur son clitoris tandis que son rythme se faisait erratique. Mais il voulait la faire jouir encore une fois avant de se laisser aller.

_Juste une fois de plus, Shep, juste une bonne fois pour..._

Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand l'orgasme la frappa, puis se fermèrent. Elle hurla son nom, plantant ses petits ongles dans son dos tandis que Garrus plongeait durement en elle, incapable de se retenir de jouir dans son corps.

Il reposa son front contre le sien un moment avant de se rappeler que ce n'était rien de plus que du sexe. Il s'écarta et roula loin d'elle, haletant. Au moins, il l'avait satisfaite. Elle voudrait sans doute recommencer. Peut-être qu'un jour… Non, ne pas penser à ça. Au moins, il ne lui avait pas donné de raisons pour refuser de remettre ça. Il pensait s'en être plutôt bien sorti.

Garrus se tendit alors qu'elle rampait contre lui, enroulant une jambe autour des siennes et reposant son bras en travers de son torse. Bon, il savait que les humaines devenaient câlines, après. Il devait juste se rappeler que ça ne signifiait rien..

_Alors, je l'ai réussie mon inspection ? demanda t-elle.

_Hein, quoi ?

_Et bien, rendre la pareille, c'est plus fair play, n'est-ce pas ?

Shepard le regarda, un sourire satisfait jouant sur son visage.

_Je pensais… Je pensais que vous ne…

_J'ai changé d'avis, soupira t-elle, enfouissant son nez contre lui. J'ai décidé que je prendrais ce que vous avez à offrir.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois.<em>  
><em>Mais si vous avez une fic particulière en tête que vous voudriez voir en français, faites-moi signe, je veux bien y regarder :)<em>


End file.
